


Para Mahoutokoro, com amor!

by kyungsoouls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter AU, KaiBaek - Freeform, M/M, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoouls/pseuds/kyungsoouls
Summary: Saber que era um bruxo e consequentemente ser mandado para o Japão e estudar em Mahoutokoro fora nada comparado a entrar naquela casa. Ninguém da família Byun pertenceu a Sonserina, mas Baekhyun se considerava muito sortudo (...) por ter quebrado o paradigma da linhagem, mais uma vez.{ baekkai / kaibaek | hp!au | especial de aniversário } | {editada : a hufflepuff to a slytherin}
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Para Mahoutokoro, com amor!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello/Oi/Hola! Mais uma kaibaek para este site, e estreando com um trabalho em português, ainda mais. Esse foi postado primeiramente no Spirit e decidi trazer para cá, pois amo o AO3 e não queria deixar de postar alguma coisinha por aqui. Espero que gostem e deem bastante amor aos trabalhos de ficwriters brasileiros que estão usando a plataforma!

Pertencer a Sonserina era como colocar-se automaticamente sob uma penca de estereótipos, resultado das muitas histórias sobre o famoso Salazar Sonserina e de alguns ilustres alunos, histórias essas que viajam por todas as escolas de magia. Saber que era um bruxo e consequentemente ser mandado para o Japão e estudar em Mahoutokoro fora nada comparado a entrar naquela casa. _Ninguém_ da família Byun pertenceu a Sonserina, mas Baekhyun se considerava muito sortudo - sempre com sarcasmo presente - por ter quebrado o paradigma da linhagem, mais uma vez. Os comentários sobre ele não ter se tornado ‘ruim ainda’ eram intragáveis.

A vida sempre foi cheia de surpresas para o menino, desde o seu nascimento ao momento que descobriu não fazer parte da tradicional sociedade coreana, mas sim de outro mundo com noções e regras diferentes das que conhecia. Se bem que o Byun sempre se sentiu deslocado cercado por pessoas que julgava normais demais e sempre preferindo seus avós a seus pais, esses pareciam entender as esquisitices do menino melhor que os outros - depois o garoto descobriu o porquê de ser parecido com o avô em muitos aspectos, inclusive em ser bruxo. Baekhyun sentiu-se muito feliz ao saber que sairia do mundo dos trouxas, diga-se de passagem, mas não muito quando teve que se separar da sua família, mesmo sabendo que voltaria vez ou outra para vê-los, a casa de seus avós era mais perto e decidiu ficar com eles. A promessa de um mundo novo a descobrir era tentadora demais para ele e agora Byun Baekhyun tinha seu traje numa cor mais clara e era o melhor aluno em poções da sua turma.

\---

– Byun Baekhyun, você no time de quadribol? – a voz de Kim Junmyeon soou perto do menino que ajeitava as luvas enquanto tentava equilibrar sua vassoura no corpo, o uniforme do time não era lá o mais confortável, mas os japoneses se superavam em funcionalidade. Soltando um suspiro pesado, Baekhyun virou o rosto e sorriu.

– Junmyeon hyung, você sabe que é sempre bom ter algo a mais para se fazer nessa escola além de ficar na livraria – disse enquanto terminava de arrumar as vestes. – E o que você está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que entrou para a equipe? – o tom desacreditado do mais novo não combinava com o sorriso vitorioso de Junmyeon, que levantando as sobrancelhas e gesticulando para si mesmo proferiu que era o mais novo artilheiro da Sonserina, juntamente com mais uns conhecidos do outro ano, esses já famosos por seus feitos no quadribol e em alguns campeonatos entre as casas.

– E você o que está fazendo aqui? Está no campo, então com certeza garantiu uma vaga, mas onde?

– Sou o novo apanhador. – disse com convicção, olhando o campo a sua frente, as arquibancadas e as torres que mostravam os emblemas das casas. Mal esperava para vê-las lotadas e finalmente mostrar à que veio, ele não havia passado as férias treinando acima do mar tempestuoso para nada, principalmente quando jogariam contra a Lufa-Lufa e possivelmente Kim Jongin estaria na plateia.

Sim, Kim Jongin. O aluno com o sorriso mais bonito de toda Mahoutokoro, mais brilhante que as pedras de jade brancas que enfeitavam a escola, também coreano, melhor aluno de herbologia e de trato das criaturas mágicas da Lufa-Lufa, dono de três cães que não puderam vir com ele, filho mais novo de uma família de bruxos, seu passatempo era cuidar das plantas nos fins de semana que não ia para casa, cor do traje aproximando-se do dourado e melhor amigo de Park Chanyeol. Ok, talvez Baekhyun soubesse mais do que o normal sobre o garoto sem ter trocado nada mais do que um oi ou um aceno, mas as vantagens de ter um amigo como Chanyeol eram muitas e não tirar o que podia dele era pedir demais. Chanyeol era colega do Byun desde quando eram mais novos, culpa dos pais, desde então desenvolveram aquele tipo de amizade que você confunde as pessoas pensando que são irmãos, o que só aumentou ao receberem as cartas de admissão para a escola de magia japonesa, o que resultou numa festa juntando ambas as famílias.

Voltando a Kim Jongin e seus mais de 1,80 de pura perfeição e sabedoria, Baekhyun encontrava-se na famosa situação ‘o senpai não me nota’. Veja bem, o garoto não teve tantas experiências no campo das relações amorosas e agora a mente juvenil do perdido Byun tenta sempre formar algo coerente quando Jongin se aproxima dele e de Chanyeol, sempre para falar com o outro - isso só porque eles vieram no mesmo pássaro gigante e logo viraram amigos, Baekhyun teve a sorte de vir com Junmyeon e ouvir tudo o que ele enfrentaria no primeiro ano na escola, o resultado foi um Byun apavorado - sobre algo que não fazia sentido para Baekhyun, como os as aulas de astronomia ou os livros da biblioteca. Mas se falar de livros entediantes e de pontos luminosos no céu fizesse Jongin sorrir, então seria isso que Baekhyun faria daqui em diante. Não foi por falta de tentativa, mas Baekhyun sempre esquecia o que falar com o ‘senpai’, o máximo de ajuda que vinha de Chanyeol era um tapinha nas costas e um sorriso de quem sabia a verdade. Na mente do Byun, era tudo culpa da imagem de um aluno da Lufa-Lufa segurando uma pilha de livros e arrumando os óculos constantemente, um sinal amarelo luminoso praticamente piscando com a palavra ‘ _adorável’_ na mente do mais velho.

– Baekhyun, foca no jogo. – disse a si mesmo quando percebeu ter passado bastante tempo devaneando sobre certo estudante quando deveria focar na prática antes da partida. Junmyeon já não estava mais do seu lado.

A equipe devia estar em harmonia antes de qualquer coisa. Estratégias discutidas e posições definidas, todos partiram para perto do mar onde treinariam pela tarde, ao menos hoje o professor não decidiu causar uma tempestade como no último treino, a enfermaria recebeu alguns visitantes depois e certos diretores das casas não ficaram muitos felizes com isso.

– Muito bem, rapazes e moças, vocês não sabem quantas faltas cometeram, mas eu lembro todas as doze e se eu ver alguém repetindo ou fazendo novas, considere-se fora da próxima partida. – o professor pontuava sua fala apontando para cada um do time. Baekhyun se perguntava onde estavam essas famosas faltas, porque ele não havia visto nada, só uns empurrões amigáveis. – E reservas, vocês tentem não quebrar algum braço com os balaços, vocês sabem sobre o Tomoya do último ano, sim? – os rostos dos reservas empalideceram ao lembrar-se do garoto e das fraturas que ele sofreu por estar no lugar errado na hora errada, até hoje ele não chega perto do campo. – Vejo que sim, então o tomem como referência. Os outros do time já sabem o que fazer, e Baekhyun – o professor o chamou para mais perto, – você e a Ming são responsáveis pela captura, mesmo você estando na reserva sinto que tem um grande potencial, faça seu melhor, sim? – o menino respondeu com uma reverência e foi-se colocar no lado dos reservas, que enfrentariam o time principal. De longe Byun conseguia ver o sorriso de Junmyeon e sua nova meta era deixa-lo sem razões para isso.

\---

Se tudo que Baekhyun queria era voltar para casa nesse fim de semana, não foi dessa vez que seu desejo se realizou. A partida contra os jogadores principais pode ser resumida em Junmyeon ser perseguido por um balaço, e do jogo ter parado depois de Baekhyun agarrar o pomo de ouro ‘sem querer’ quando todos estavam vendo o desespero do artilheiro. O professor parabenizou o apanhador após resolver a situação de Junmyeon e o fez ficar com os jogadores para praticar mais nos últimos dias da semana antes da partida.

A situação era a mais entediante possível, porque no imponente palácio de jade as opções de diversão não eram muitas, a ilha também não era a mais movimentada, diga-se de passagem, só os aviões que sobrevoavam ali por cima do pedaço de terra eram considerados uma distração para alguns alunos. Baekhyun encontrava-se no dormitório, cercado por livros, mas olhando pela janela para a estufa ao longe e se perguntando o que Kim Jongin estaria fazendo a essa hora? Impossível ele estar na escola, imagina na estufa? Devia estar em casa brincando com seus três cachorrinhos, sendo adorável com seus três cachorrinhos, sorrindo para seus três _benditos_ cachorrinhos, dando beijinhos e carinhos em seus três _sortudos_ cachorrinhos. _Ah, como o Byun queria ser um daqueles cachorros agora..._ Jogou-se para trás na cama e acabou acertando um livro com a cabeça, nem quando estava fazendo nada a sorte lhe chegava. Retirou o objeto de baixo de sua cabeça e deitou-se novamente enquanto o analisava, o livro era sobre astronomia e com certeza não era dele, parecia mais surrado e o aspecto não era tão novo assim, mas o que poderia estar fazendo na cama do Byun se ele nem pretendia estudar astronomia hoje? ‘ _Deve ser de Chanyeol... Ele sempre deixa as coisas fora do baú._ ’ pensou, abrindo o impresso para achar alguma identificação, deixando-o cair logo depois de ver o nome em hangul e romanizado numa caligrafia um tanto questionável identificando o dono. Kim Jongin.

– Chanyeol deve ter pegado com ele, ou alguém pediu pro Chanyeol devolver, ou... Ai e se ele vier aqui procurar isso? – olhou desesperado para o livro jogado na cama. Todas as possibilidades que revolviam entre o Kim e o livro colocaram Baekhyun de pé, andando e gesticulando aleatoriamente pelo quarto, tentando desviar dos baús aos pés das três camas. – Mas ele não está na escola nos fins de semana, ele não é um azarado como eu, claro que não. Imagina só, Kim Jongin, o magnífico, gastar seus fins de semana na escola quando pode fazer coisa melhor, tipo ficar comigo, ver seus cachorrinhos, me dar uns beijinhos quem sabe... – seus pensamentos fugiram de sua cabeça quando soaram três batidas na porta, assustando o garoto que fala sozinho pelo quarto. – Ah eu não vou atender, vai que... – mais batidas ressoaram e o Byun levou as mãos à cabeça, segurando um grito na garganta. Se ele não atendesse, corria o risco de perder algo importante, mas só a possibilidade de ser Jongin fazia Byun querer responder que ninguém estava ali. No entanto, situações de desespero pedem medidas desesperadas, então um Baekhyun desesperado correu até a porta e abriu com um solavanco, pronto para o pior.

Nesse caso, se o pior fosse um sorriso de Jongin logo ao ver o menor, em seguida arrumando a armação dos óculos com um tanto de vergonha, então ele nunca estaria preparado, nem na próxima vida. Baekhyun estava estupefato com tamanha beleza àquela hora do dia.

– _Antes de Kim Jongin, ninguém era bonito nas manhãs_ – sem querer externou seus pensamentos e só percebeu quando ouviu a risada sem graça do outro. Focou sua atenção no garoto a sua frente e quase caiu ao perceber que era realmente Jongin de carne, osso e beleza na sua porta falando algo com ele.

– ... do Chanyeol e ele disse que alguém certamente estaria aqui e acabou que você está aqui, não é, hyung? Haha – riu sem graça. – Posso te chamar de hyung, sim?

– Eh... Sim, pode, sem problema – Baekhyun sorriu. – Jongin-ssi...

– Apenas Jongin, hyung.

– Ok, ‘Apenas Jongin’, serei sincero: não sei o que o Chanyeol disse pra te dizer. Então, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Internamente o Byun se sentia a pessoa mais cara de pau do universo ao tentar fazer o garoto repetir o monólogo inicial. Jongin arrumou os óculos e espiou rapidamente o quarto, procurando o que tinha pedido a Chanyeol.

– Baekhyun hyung, eu emprestei um livro pro Chanyeol hyung e ele se esqueceu de me devolver antes de voltar pra casa. O hyung não sabia se todos ficariam no dormitório nesse fim de semana. Eu vim tentar a sorte e acabei achando você aqui! – o moreno gesticulou para a figura de Baekhyun parada na porta. – E mal começou o dia, já soube que inventei a beleza nas manhãs – com isso o mais velho sentiu seu rosto esquentar e torceu para que fosse uma onda de calor repentina ou um raio de sol vindo de algum lugar, não queria estar vermelho e ser a causa da risada adorável de Jongin.

– Eu vou só pegar o livro, então... – desconcertou-se ao perceber que Jongin ainda sorria. – É, vou... pegar... o livro – entrou no quarto, deixando Jongin na soleira da porta, esse que observava a confusão do lugar, era bagunçado e ao mesmo tempo acolhedor e familiar.

– Cadê o livro, cadê o livro, cadê o bendito do livro... – o Byun falava para si mesmo enquanto revirava as camas e o que havia por baixo delas, achando algumas meias sujas durante a busca. Levou um susto com um berrador quando abriu um baú, quase machucando os dedos ao fechar a tampa. Acabou por achar o livro no chão no mesmo tempo em que Jongin se abaixava para ajudar na busca. Agora, siga o raciocínio do sonserino: ele poderia estar dando de cara com muitas outras coisas no momento, mas seu plano não era trombar com o joelho de Kim Jongin. O menor levou a mão à testa e esfregou o local, tentando diminuir a dor. Jongin se ajoelhava na frente dele, quase desesperado pelo ocorrido.

– Hyung, desculpas, desculpas, mil desculpas, foi sem querer eu juro! – hesitava em tocar o Byun, pois relações humanas não eram lá seu forte, pensava ter falhado nessa matéria. – Ah, descul...

– Eu tô bem, Jongin, calma – ainda no chão, Baekhyun escorou-se no baú perto de sua cama e parou de massagear a testa para não preocupar ainda mais o Kim, esse que tinha um olha apreensivo, e estava vacilante em ajudar, pois poderia causar um desastre maior.

– Hyung... achou o livro? – Jongin falou o que veio a sua cabeça. A mente do moreno estava uma bagunça, o hyung que tanto admirava, e sabia que não era apenas admiração - por ambas as partes -, olhava-o de perto esboçando um pequeno sorriso, capaz até de iluminar os cantos escuros daquele castelo. Sem perceber, Jongin já sorria de volta, estendendo a mão para amparar o mais velho a ficar de pé e chutando o próprio livro para baixo de alguma cama. Poderia pegar depois. – Eu poderia me desculpar levando o hyung para um passeio, quem sabe? – disse enquanto observava Baekhyun tirar a poeira das vestes.

Byun não esperava isso, muito menos de Kim Jongin, quem ele pensava que demoraria séculos para ao menos manter um diálogo estável sobre plantas e astronomia, o magnífico Jongin que mesmo com uma carinha fofa sabia de quase todos os feitiços, inclusive dos piores, o Nini - para os íntimos, e Baekhyun _ansiava_ ser um deles -, que conversava com as plantas!!! Depois de perceber Jongin acenando na sua frente, entendeu que estava paralisado por um tempo, e seu conhecimento sobre comunicação se reduziu a abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe fora d’água. E lá ia o baixinho outra vez mergulhar na incoerência.

– Eh... en-então... Erm... – pigarreou, tentando formar algo coerente na mentezinha nublada pela imagem do mais novo. – Jon-Jongin, né. Hehe. Uhm, para onde quer ir? – falou de uma vez, antes que paralisasse novamente.

– Ah, não podemos sair da ilha... Vamos voltar no fim da tarde, e não nos resta muito tempo.

– A gente podia voltar junto, não é? Onde você mora? – Baekhyun saia do quarto, no encalço de Jongin, que os guiava para fora do dormitório, logo percorrendo sabiamente os corredores do castelo de jade com seu hyung o acompanhando bem de perto. Baekhyun prestava atenção em como até o andar de Jongin era admirável, fluido e firme. Sem falar nas outras atribuições físicas que o Byun espiava vez ou outra.

– Ah, Ulsan. – sorriu, já sabendo a resposta do menor, que prontamente começou a andar de frente para o mais novo, encarando-o sem suspeitar do sorrisinho ostentado pelo outro. Pode-se dizer que Jongin andou perguntando algumas coisas discretamente para Chanyeol, que não hesitava em responder e percebia onde o amigo queria chegar.

– Ah!! Eu sou de Yangsan! Por que não viemos juntos para cá? – Baekhyun voltou a caminhar normalmente, agora ao lado de Jongin. – Todo ano é o Junmyeon, ou uma pessoa chata, que mora longe, mas você, que é praticamente meu _vizinho_ não vem comigo nunca! – o pequeno jogava as mãos para o alto e Jongin não mais tentava segurar a risada, e ah como Baekhyun amava aquele som. Poderia adjetivar por minutos apenas a risada do moreno, pensava ter feito isso com Tsubasa alguma vez, já que ele era um de seus confidentes confiáveis da Sonserina, e sendo um japonês amante da literatura, adjetivos não faltavam no dicionário do Byun.

– Chegamos. – Jongin parou abruptamente e por pouco o Byun quase bate nos ombros do outro. Os olhinhos do menor vasculharam a construção a sua frente, uma estrutura no formato de uma pequena casa, toda em cristal, abrigava inúmeras flores, das mais variadas cores e formas. Baekhyun estava boquiaberto com a beleza daquele local, e era observado atentamente por sua companhia, que gostava de ver as reações do mais velho, todas únicas e inigualáveis. – É uma estufa para flores, como pode ver. A professora Qian me deixa vir aqui vez ou outra, ela me confiou uma das chaves para que possa cuidar e observar as flores que um dia vamos estudar. Venha, entre. – Jongin segurou o pulso de Baekhyun e guiou-o para dentro da casa de cristal.

Ao passar pelas plantas, Jongin apontava quais eram e dizia algum fato curioso sobre elas, Baekhyun desatento quase passa perto demais de uma planta carnívora. Depois de soltar um gritinho, ouviu ao longe o Kim em tom despreocupado.

– Não chegue muito perto, ela morde. – Jongin avisou, sabia que a maioria das pessoas que iam à estufa quase sempre parava naquele local, perto daquela planta especificamente. E acabavam mordidas. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você tá calado, hyung... – O Kim voltou do fundo da estufa, com um regador em mãos, que colocou no primeiro apoio que achou, e um tanto preocupado.

– Acho que se der um beijinho passa. – sussurrou, passando a mão no pescoço, onde a planta passou de leve, não tinha acontecido nada demais, mas o que seria Baekhyun se não tirasse proveito do momento ou falasse algo sem pensar?

A última coisa que o menor esperava naquele dia era ver um sorriso ladino de Jongin - o _Nini_ , aquela pessoa que todos achavam fofa e adorável -, muito menos o observar tirando os óculos e se aproximando, em câmera lenta ainda mais, puxando a mão de Baekhyun de onde estava e observar de perto o local. Não imaginava também eles quase serem realmente mordidos pela planta, e Jongin fazer os dois caírem no chão, estatelados, antes de desatar numa crise de risos, e depois sentir um selar em seu pescoço. Olhou para Jongin, os dois ainda sorrindo e com os rostos vermelhos.

– Espero que tenha passado, hyung.

\---

Não estava nos planos do pequeno sonserino passar uma tarde com seu ‘senpai’, muito menos saber que com certeza voltariam para casa no mesmo pássaro gigante - e que Jongin amava aquele ser enorme como a seus cachorrinhos -, assim como descobrir que a família Kim conhecia os Byun há algum tempo, coisa que ele iria discutir seriamente com Chanyeol quando o encontrasse. Estava menos ainda na sua agenda ver o sorriso de Jongin numa segunda-feira, o moreno parado na porta de sua casa para irem a Mahoutokoro juntos, ainda mais ouvir que, a partir daquele dia, não haveria Junmyeon nenhum nas viagens até a escola de magia, apenas Baekhyun e Jongin. E talvez um Chanyeol atrapalhado que vinha correndo ao encontro dos dois, impedindo que a compostura do Byun acabasse antes do primeiro encontro oficial entre eles. Byun Baekhyun amava magia.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
